Truth or dare: wizard stlye
by jsmith123
Summary: Find out what happens when Ron plays truth or dare with his older twin brothers. This is a slow-ish storyline and not too much sexyness happens until the third chapter which might not exist yet. If you want a third chapter, rate the story good.
1. First round

This is my first story so don't judge me soley on this story.

Truth or Dare: Wizard Style

It is mid summer in Europe and Harry Potter has just left the Weasely house to go back to his home with the Dursleys. Ron, Fred, and George are left to sit in boredom as they ponder what to do. "I have an idea!" Exclaims Fred. "We could go pull a prank on Ginny." Fred's brothers are not too excited by the idea. "I have an idea!" Exclaims Ron. "We could go and catch the gnomes and have a gnome throwing contest." Ron's brothers consider the idea for a moment and then decide not to have the contest. "I have a brilliant idea." Says George almost creepily. "We could play a little game." "What kind of game?" Asks Ron. "The only kind of game there is for three brother's to play when their all alone-truth or dare." repies George. "I like it." Fred comments. And so the game began. The rules were that on each person's turn, they would get to "truth or dare" any other person in the room and also that ANY dares or questions would count. They begin with Fred. "Okay mates." Fred says eagerly. Fred asks Ron the beginning question and Ron chooses to play it safe and pick Truth. "Ron, is it true that you've been whacking it while in the shower?" Fred asks. "I'm not answering that!" Ron exclaims. "Rules say so little brother." Fred and George say almost simultaniously. "Fine, yes I have been." Admitts Ron reluctantly. "Way to go little bro." Cheers Fred. It's George's turn. He asks Ron and Ron chooses Truth "Okay, Ron, Is it true that you and Harry have whacked off in front of each other or even with each other?" George asks. "No way!" Ron shouts with disgust in his voice. Finally it's Ron's turn. "Alright, George, is it true that you and Fred have been fucking?" Ron asks boldy. There is a moment of silence as George and Fred stare at each other. Finally, the staring ends and George replies. "Yes, we have been, for almost two years now." "What!" Ron exclaims. "Hey, you wanted the truth and I gave it to you." George calmly replies.

Please note that this is only the first chapter and I hope to make many more but only if I get good reviews and many views.


	2. Shirts to skins

"I can't belive that you two are total homos." Says Ron with astonishment in his voice. "Actually, we're not really gay. We're just experimenting." Says Fred. Now it is Fred's turn. "George, truth or dare?" "Dare." George picks. "I dare you to stay shirtless for the rest of the game." Fred says daringly. George slowly takes his shirt off while Fred watches intensely. Ron can't help but to stare as his older brother takes off his shirt. Now it is George's turn. "Truth or dare Fred?" Asks George. "Dare." replies Fred. "I dare you to remain without your shirt for the rest of the game." George says with irony in his voice. Once again, Ron's older brother takes off his shirt and both Ron and his other older brother watch closely. Now, it is Ron's turn. "Okay George, truth or dare?"Asks Ron, ready for anything. "I'm gonna pick dare." Replies George. "Alright then. I dare you to snog with Fred slowly." Ron dares cockily. George is happy to accept the dare and he and Fred slowly and passionately kiss and the kiss lasts longer than anyone expected it to. Now, it's Fred's turn again. "Ron, truth or dare?" Asks Fred. "Fine, dare." Answers Ron. "Perfect. I dare you to take off your shirt for the rest of the game." Fred says enthusiastically. Now it's Ron's turn to get watched by his brothers. Both brothers watch so intently that they almost drool as Ron takes off his shirt. Then, it is George's turn. "Ron, truth or dare?" Asks George. "Dare." replies Ron. He figures that since he is already shirtless, it can't get much worse. "I dare you to strip out of your trousers." Says George eagerly. Ron wants to protest but the rules say that ANY dare goes so he obliges. He slowly takes off his pants and is left in only his boxer-briefs. Then, it is Ron's turn. "Fred, truth or dare?" Ron asks. "Dare." Fred replies, wondering what Ron has in store. "I dare you to take off George's pants while he takes off your's." Challenges Ron. The twins are happy to get each other pantsless so they quickly take off each other's pants leaving Fred in his loose Boxers and leaving George in his TIGHT briefs. The briefs didn't leave much to imagination, to say the least.


	3. Something comes up under those briefs

As the three brothers sat there in their underwear, Ron couldn't help but notice that his cock slowly started to throb. "Alright Ron" Says George, "truth or dare?" "Dare" Ron replies. Fred and George huddle together and begin discussing. Then, they turn around and Fred says, "Alright Ronny boy, your dare is for you to take off those boxer-briefs and spin around to give us a good look at you." Ron instantly tenses up, because of the boner that he is now sporting. He reluctantly stands up and slowly pulls down his underwear, but is facing away from Fred and George to hide his boner. "Well turn around then boy!" Shouts George. Ron turns and Fred and George both stare at his 8 inch boner and the many tiny red pubes that surround it. "Hey look Fred, He's got the same fire crotch as us." George shouts out. Ron sits down and ask George, "Truth or dare?" George replies dare. Ron stops to think of his options. He wants Fred and George to get naked. But how can he get them naked without revealing that he's gay? suddenly, Ron spots something growing in his brothers tight briefs. George was getting a boner too. He knew he could use this to his advantage.


End file.
